


Home

by kumamu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Home, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumamu/pseuds/kumamu
Summary: For Kane, home is a word he still can’t seem to grasp the concept of. But when he crosses paths with a brunette, home begins to become very clear to him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Home

Kane doesn’t know what home is. It’s an unfamiliar term to him.

He doesn’t hold any sentimental feelings towards his childhood village, or the bells that his mother would ring to summon him for supper, or the scent of freshly baked pastries that would float the surrounding area of his family’s bakery; not even the small playground that he and Kiyoshi would always play in held any special significance towards them.

The pressures that came from his mother would make him forget about her existence or the large role she played in his life. To him, she went from a main character to a minor character in his story, just like his father, who abandoned him long before he even entered the world.

After leaving the village he grew up in, he felt even more distant from the entire world. Everything was wide and vast, and while he, alongside his closest friends, traveled to many countries and cities and went on many adventures, he felt as if he had no place to call home. They went to and from villages at high speeds, leaving him with no time to fully connect with his settings. He felt like a ghost, aimlessly wandering the world with no sense of purpose, no place where he could belong, no place to call home.

Kendaka left some sense of comfort to him. It was the only kingdom that he stayed in for more than a few months. Three years of living in a grand kingdom made him feel as if maybe there really was a place that he could settle down in. Even though a good portion of his friends were leaving the kingdom in favor of huge opportunities, Kane remained in Kendaka, unsure of where else he could go.

Slowly, but surely, Kendaka began to become familiar. He grew used to the villagers greeting each new day with a warm welcoming, the bright smile the blacksmith gave to him every time he came in for a repair on his claws, the tall cherry blossom trees that would tower over the town square buildings. The children who would beg him to play with them and teach them how to fight would become a regular occurance, as would the smell of apple pie roaming through the streets, despite the bitter memories that came with it.

And, just as when he felt as if he finally found his home, a night would ruin everything.

The Moonlight Ball, a grand party thrown every year to celebrate a close friend of the king’s birthday, went from a night of magic and fun to a night of terror and despair. Knights attacked, innocent civilians were wounded and killed, and many betrayals took place. By the time the enemy had fled, all that remained of what was supposed to be a fun birthday were the corpses of those who met their tragic end, the blood stained walls, floors, and ceilings, the broken glass panes, and a king who would be left traumatized for a very long time.

Soon after the Moonlight Ball Tragedy took place, Kane was back to feeling lost. After the attack, the remaining few who chose to stay soon began to leave, not wanting to risk getting caught in another attack now that the kingdom was vulnerable. Even the king’s own brother had vanished into thin air, with the royal sorceress following shortly after. When Kiyoshi had told him that he wanted to leave, Kane felt as if he had no choice but to accompany him. To him, Kiyoshi was one of the few things that felt familiar.

And so he was back, back to wandering through the continent, back to hopping in and out of villages, back to growing bitter each time someone looked at him the wrong way.

Back to having no home.

Two years pass, and he stays at a small village, patiently awaiting for the inevitable day where Kiyoshi tells him he wants to leave again. Sitting in the dining room of his and Kiyoshi’s small cabin, a knock is heard. He opens the door, seeing a short brunette standing in the doorway, her hair a complete mess with tattered clothing, with a small spellbook held close to her chest.

Before she can say anything, he instantly slams the door in her face, in which Kiyoshi scolds him. Kiyoshi opens the door, and begins a small conversation with the brunette, who asks for directions to the nearest village. They wrap up their conversation, and she leaves, with Kane believing that would be the last he ever saw of her.

Three days pass, and Kiyoshi asks him if he’d like to accompany him to Kendaka, where his old friend requested to see him. Kane begrudgingly agrees and travels with him. They wind up back at the kingdom, with Kane being unfamiliar with it. Everything feels different, yet the memories of the attack seem to linger within the village. 

And, as if brought together by fate, he meets the brunette again.

This time, she’s wearing nicer clothing, and her hair is in a better condition. She still holds the spellbook tightly, and yet he notices something burning in her eyes.

Wonder. Amazement. Curiosity. She looks at the entire kingdom with love in her eyes, dumbfounded at the sight that stands in front of her. She’s laughing and smiling at everything that she comes across, frantically writing everything down in her spellbook as if she’d forget everything if she didn’t record it. She talks about the inspiration she’s receiving just by being surrounded by the beauty Kendaka offers to her. She writes about the events she lives through, the people she meets, the foes she comes across, and despite dangers popping out of nowhere, she’s still amazed by practically everything.

She has what Kane admires the most. Passion. 

He’s amazed by how focused she is on her goals and aspirations. He’s impressed by her writing, despite having only seen it a few times. He’s exasperated whenever she gets stuck in situations that could’ve been preventable if she had just used her brain. He’s put under a spell when she goes into a thorough discussion about anything, because regardless of what she’s talking about, she speaks with a fiery passion in her tone of voice, a passion that burns so bright that it’s flames cannot be put out.

It’s when Kane sees her read to children for the first time that he begins to feel that maybe, just maybe, this girl can become his home. A home where he can finally feel as if he belongs, a home where he knows he’s understood, where he isn’t judged, where he can finally stay and never have to leave.

And as she stands in front of him, looking at the tall cherry blossom tree, her hair flowing in the wind and her chocolate brown eyes sparkling brightly, Kane lets out a small smile, with his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. When she turns to him, and gives him a warm smile, Kane can’t help but feel his heart flutter.

“You look happy,” she giggles. “I’m guessing something good happened?”

“...Yeah.”

He’s finally found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey hey! This is my first ever original work here on AO3, and I'm really happy to have finally written something in such a long time!
> 
> This oneshot is for a series that I'm planning on working on, it won't be out for a while, BUT I'll be sure to write oneshots based off of it in the meantime ^^


End file.
